eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4993 (8 January 2015 - Part 1)
Synopsis Charlie looks at the teddy Fatboy gave him. Nick comes in with the baby in his moses basket and explains he wanted to prove he could be trusted with him. Nick persuades Charlie to hold the baby for the firsttime - he’s not leaving until he knows Charlie’s up to up to the job of raising him. Nick tells Yvonne if Ronnie doesn’t make it the baby belongs with Charlie and them. She insists when Ronnie’s better he has to go. Charlie manages to sneak the baby back into No.27. Roxy wakes up and is pleased that Charlie’s come to see the baby who she’s temporarily named CJ (Charlie Junior). She’s dismayed when Charlie quickly rushes off. Charlie and Roxy are called to the hospital, the doctors are going to try and wake Ronnie up. There, Charlie talks to Roxy about his parents’ dysfunctional relationship – he won’t do that to his son because Ronnie will be with him. Ronnie doesn’t respond as the doctors’ had hoped; they’ll try again in a few days but the longer she’s unconscious the more difficult it becomes. Back home, Nick tells Charlie that if Ronnie doesn’t make it, he, Yvonne and Dot are ready to give the little boy a family. He holds Charlie as he cries. Charlie later visits Roxy and tells her if Ronnie doesn’t wake up he wants her to look after the baby forever. He can’t do it without Ronnie. Roxy eventually agrees. A hung over Max wakes up on the sofa. Carol’s stayed overnight and sticks around to support Max through Emma’s parents’ visit. Later, there’s a knock at the door, Max steels himself and answers it only to find Cameron Bryant at the door, Emma’s parents asked him to come and get Emma’s things. Bryant says he understands when Max wants to keep a necklace of Emma’s. Bryant explains Emma’s parents don’t want to talk to Max because they hold him responsible for her death. Max gets angry and pushes Bryant, spoiling for a fight. Bryant stays calm, he’s also grieving, knows he messed up his own relationship with Emma. Once he’s gone, Lauren tells Max off; Max starts screaming at her but she stays calm. Carol thinks Max needs to find another way to deal with his anger. Later, Abi’s thrilled when Max tells her he’ll help Ben out with business at the Arches. Lauren tells Carol she’s never seen Max like this. Carol mentions Max ripping up Emma’s evidence file. Lauren’s suspicious, wondering why he’d do that unless he had something to hide. Charlie returns to work. When Ben arrives, Max turns on the charm. But once Ben’s out of earshot, Max tells Charlie the way to get peace is to find out where Phil’s weak and then make him pay... Ben’s enjoying his new found power but Sharon insists they visit Phil before he makes any changes. At the prison, Sharon tells Phil Ritchie’s walked and they can’t raise any money. Phil explains the document giving Ben power of attorney was a hangover from when Sharon was working with Marcus Christie –she’s in charge now. When they’re alone, Sharon tells Phil what happened with Nick. He tells her to leave Cotton to him and concentrate on finding the funds. Sharon promises she’ll get him out of there. Ben looks on from across the room at them, exasperated. Later, Ben complains to Abi, he could have handled things until Phil got back. Stacey and Kat haven’t got their rent money. Stacey’s signed on and doesn’t want to risk getting caught watching the stall while Kat’s getting stock, plus she’s looking after the twins. Kat snaps at Donna then apologises. Donna gives Alfie the number of a supplier and lends him some money –magically turning up with some stock might endear him to Kat. Kat’s not impressed with the men’s shirts Alfie brings back but softens when Donna tells her he’s only trying to help. The shirts don’t sell well but sales improve when Alfie dresses up a shirt, tie and smart jacket. Donna’s impressed and even Kat smiles. Alfie jokes around with Kat and won’t take any money for the stock. Putting her defences back up, Kat asks him to go. Mo arrives home and Stacey agrees she can have Lily’s room. Mo asks Kat for a word in private. Afterwards, Kat’s left looking shocked. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes